


In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [69]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cooking Lessons, Doggy Style, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re a perfectly good cook. I knew that already, and I’ve gotten confirmation when I saw your work with the gyoza.” he made an exasperated sound, in complete disbelief. “So when you asked me to teach you I kind of thought that... you know...”And like that he seemed to have lost all his confidence, and Hikaru almost felt sorry for him.Well, the part of him which wasn’t incredibly flattered and cocky felt sorry for him.





	In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight

**Title: **In our haste, our need, our thirst we lost our sight

**Characters: **Yaotome Hikaru, Yamada Ryosuke

**Pairing: **Yaotome/Yamada

**Rating: **NC-17

**Word count: **4.391

**Prompt: [37\. Sensual command](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**; [10 – Doggy style](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2019/01/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version.html)

**N/A: **Written for the 30 day OTP challenge – NSFW Version. Title’s from Pink’s Where did the Beat Go.

“Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Yamada threw Hikaru a dubious look while the elder carefully rolled the dough, making sure he was making it thin enough.

Ryosuke went behind him, picking up one of the sheets and inspecting it, frowning a little.

“Not once.” Hikaru assured him, chuckling. “You know, my mom nowadays uses store-bought gyoza wrappers, so I’ve always done the same.” he shrugged. “But I clearly remember when my obaa-chan made gyoza it tasted a whole lot different, so since I'm trying to learn how to cook anyway, I thought it was a good place to go.” he looked at the perfectly spread dough and nodded, clearly satisfied. “Maybe it’s just in my blood. Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. You’ll always be the jimusho’s best cook.”

Yamada winced, sitting down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, looking thoughtful.

“I should’ve told you I had no intention of teaching you. It’s a bit humiliating; it’s taken me at least three times to make good gyoza wrappers.” he informed him. “Well then, I'm not doing anything else: as a punishment, you can fill those up and then cook them. The least you owe me is dinner.”

Hikaru laughed, turning to wash his hands and going straight to the fridge to fish up the ingredients he was going to need for the filling.

“That I think I can do without instructions.” he conceded, still smiling. “And, even though I don’t understand why I deserve the punishment, I’ll still consider it an honour that you’ll let me cook in your kitchen. I thought this was your sacred place or something.”

Yamada rolled his eyes, going back to stand next to him, the instinct to wanting to check on him still too strong.

“You kind of deserved it; anyway, it’s not like it’s a sacred place or anything. But the people who come here the most are Dai-chan and Yuri, and I think both of them are convinced that the stove is just an expensive piece of décor.” he shrugged. “Actually, I think it’s going to be nice having someone cook for me instead. It’s definitely a first.”

Hikaru felt a little burdened with responsibility at that information, but nodded anyway.

“I’ll try to make it worth your while, then.” he assured. “Now, you can either stay here and keep making me nervous I'm going to make some mistakes, or you can go back to the living room playing some videogames or something. Which would be my suggestion.”

Yamada threw him a quick look, then checked one more time at the ingredients and nodded, slowly.

“Fine. Remember, don’t fill them up too much or once you put them in the pan they’re going to...”

“Yama-chan.” was all Hikaru needed to say to make him cave, and finally leave the room to let him work.

Hikaru sighed, careful not to be heard, and went back to work.

Cooking for Yamada Ryosuke.

Somehow, that sounded like a very big deal.

~

“Did I already tell you I hate you?”

Hikaru chuckled.

“Multiple times already. And yet I’ve been waiting for you to stop eating in protest.”

Yamada raised the eyes from his plate, smirking.

“But that would be impolite, wouldn’t it?” he asked, as he picked up the final piece of gyoza and proceeded to eat it as well. “Gochisousama deshita. You don’t need my guidance, Hikaru. You’re already a very good cook on your own.” he admitted, shrugging. “This mustn’t be my year.”

Hikaru leant back to rest against the chair, crossing his arms and looking intently at him.

“Or perhaps you’ve had your swan song, and from now on it’s all going to be a downward spiral. Must be karma, you should’ve let some of us share the spotlight from time to time.” he teased him, knowing all too well the younger was never going to take him seriously.

“Help me out here, ‘cause I can’t make up my mind.” he said, getting in the same position as the elder, as if challenging him. “Do you think that happened because you are all a mess or because I'm just too good?” he asked, tilting his head and smirking, passing the ball to Hikaru.

Yaotome sighed, raising his arms in sign of surrender.

“Fine, I cave. So what if I can cook, Yuya can sing or Chinen can dance? What if Yabu is the responsible one, Kei is funny, Yuto is a wonderful musician? We can never compete with you, you’re so perfect.” he paused for a moment, then he grinned. “I’ll try and say that for real if you can avoid telling Dai-chan I didn’t mention him.” he joked.

Yamada burst out laughing and nodded. He was back to serious in a very short time, anyway; he got on his feet and walked slowly toward Hikaru’s side of the table, then proceeded to lean against the edge, slipping forward a little and looking straight into his eyes.

“I'm waiting.” he said, and now there was something else in his voice, aside from amusement. Hikaru couldn’t quite place it yet, but still it made him shiver a little.

“Come on.” he complained. “You wouldn’t really force me to say that?”

Yamada hesitated only for a split second; he got even closer, and the next thing Hikaru knew the younger was straddling his legs, still leaning back against the edge of the table.

“It would make me really glad to hear it, indeed.” he said, his tone low, and now Hikaru could tell even too well what it was that he had previously missed.

Also, he found out he didn’t mind it at all.

“Fine.” he replied, in the same exact tone. “You’re the one who always gets the spotlight because you’re the best amongst us, Yama-chan. It’s almost unfair how good you are at _everything_ you do.”

He might’ve underestimated Yamada at first, but he was pretty sure that the man who had decided to sit in his lap out of nowhere was going to take the bait.

“That’s _so_ true.” Ryosuke said, smiling triumphantly. He then leant toward him, slowly bringing his arms around the elder’s neck. “And you don’t even know about half the stuff I’m good at.”

Bait took and swallowed.

“We’ll you’re a decent cook, for starters.” Hikaru said, his hands moving subtly to the younger’s legs and caressing them up and down, his eyes completely fixated on him.

“I’m a very good cook.” Yamada clarified with a smirk. “But that’s not exactly what I had in mind.”

“Oh, really?” Hikaru opened his eyes wide, feigning innocence. “Then, _please_, enlighten me. What were you thinking about?”

He got a split second to see the open smile on Yamada’s face, before he leant down to kiss him.

It was nice.

Well, it was more than nice. It was intoxicating; it felt to Hikaru as if he had been wanting this forever without even realizing it. Yamada’s fingers were grazing the nape of his neck, making him shiver, whilst his lips moved against his with a naturalness which made it look as if they had been doing it their whole lives.

Anyway, when a few minutes into the kiss - Hikaru’s hands kneading Yamada’s thighs as if he wanted to tear the flesh off of them – Yamada groaned and rolled his hips, the elder got startled, somehow. He raised his hands and pulled away, as much as Ryosuke’s current position allowed him.

“Okay.” he said, chuckling, without actually meaning anything with it.

“Is there something wrong?” Yamada asked, tilting his head. “Because it didn’t really feel as if there was.” he added, still in _that_ tone.

“Far from wrong.” Hikaru reassured him, licking his lower lip and trying to focus. “You know, at some point down the line I had gotten convinced that you put up a front for the sake of the fans. I thought you would’ve been more...” he chuckled, shaking his head. “_tame_ than this.”

Yamada laughed, bringing his hands to the younger’s collar and pulling on it a little, in a very teasing way.

“Who says I'm not putting up a front for _your_ sake?” he suggested, and then rolled his hips again, grinning at Hikaru’s groan of response.

“There’s clearly no need to. I'm already into it enough.” he joked, thrusting up just a little bit, only to let him know that two could play this game. “I was just surprised, that’s all. I’m all for going on, you just need to say the word.”

And if he was expecting a ready comeback from Yamada, he was in for another surprised.

The younger frowned, pulling away a little more and looking at him as if he was incredibly confused.

“You're surprised? Really?” he said, as if he didn’t believe it.

Hikaru goggled, just as confused as him.

“Well, of course I’d be. It’s not like I came here expecting a lapful of you, you know? And with that I'm not saying I don’t enjoy it. Very much. I just wasn’t prepared.”

Yamada nodded a couple of times, as if he was putting together the pieces of a puzzle.

“Hikaru.” he said then, his voice very serious now. “You’re a perfectly good cook. I knew that already, and I’ve gotten confirmation when I saw your work with the gyoza.” he made an exasperated sound, in complete disbelief. “So when you asked me to teach you I kind of thought that... you know...”

And like that he seemed to have lost all his confidence, and Hikaru almost felt sorry for him.

Well, the part of him which wasn’t incredibly flattered and cocky felt sorry for him.

“So let me get this straight.” he said, trying his hardest not to smirk. “You thought that I had a hidden agenda when I asked you to teach me to cook, you thought it was just some excuse for me to get into your pants... and you still said yes?”

Yamada’s lips got dangerously thin as he nodded.

“It’s not like I haven’t already proven I'm into it, right?” he said, pointing at himself.

“But I just thought it was a spur-of-the-moment thing.” Hikaru pointed out, leaning over to lick playfully at his lower lip. “This makes it much more interesting.”

“In what way?” the younger asked, frustrated.

Hikaru pushed on his legs, and Yamada got the hint and stood up, allowing him to do the same.

“I don’t know exactly, yet. But if you take me to the bedroom I might just show you.”

If Yamada was disappointed by the sudden shift in the command chain, he didn’t show it, at all. He recovered his good mood quickly, and keeping his eyes straight on the elder he walked in front of him toward his room.

Once he got inside they got inside he stood in front of the bed, his arms open as to embrace the room.

“There you go.” he said. “Any other request?”

Hikaru’s whole body twitched at the tone and the thousand possibilities his question posed, but he tried to control himself.

“Strip.” he said, firm, enjoying immensely the look that appeared on Yamada’s face. Hurt pride, of course, mixed with pure and unadulterated lust. Which apparently won, since he started undoing the buttons of his shirts, as slowly as he possibly could.

“Like this?” he asked, innocently, letting it fall on the floor once he was done and moving to his pants, this time going slightly faster.

“Tease.” was Hikaru reply, as if he wasn’t liking the show a lot.

He waited patiently for Ryosuke to have removed his pants as well, and watch him get uncomfortable just for a moment before starting to slip his underwear down his legs.

It was precious, really.

“Satisfied, now?” he asked once he was completely naked, which couldn’t be too easy for him, considering Hikaru still had all of his clothes on.

“Starting to be.” he said quickly. “Get on the bed, now.”

“How?” Yamada asked, an assertive look back on his face, and Hikaru almost groaned again.

“You were right, you know?” he said, his voice lower now. “You really are very good at this.”

“I'm not into false advertising.” he was getting impatient, much to Hikaru’s amusement.

“Just lay down. Let’s keep it simple, shall we?”

Yamada sat on the edge and crawled back toward the centre, laying down and bending one leg, opening it up a little. Which proved to Hikaru that he wasn’t shy at all and that he needed to take this a little faster than previously intended, or he was going to explode.

“That’s good.” he murmured, and under Yamada’s hungry eyes he proceeded to remove his own clothes as well, taking much less time than the younger had. He climbed up on the bed, then, kneeling next to Yamada and looking at him for a moment, before he straddled his chest.

His intentions were clear enough that Ryosuke decided to close his eyes and moan, right that second.

“Now, tell me more about all of those things you’re good at.” Hikaru told him with a smirk, inching forward. His cock was now a few centimetres from his mouth, and once Yamada had opened his eyes back he seemed to be unable to tear them off of it. 

“This falls into the category. Or so I’ve been told.” he replied confidently, sticking out his tongue to try and reach him, as if he couldn’t help it.

“Eager.” Hikaru said, in a weirdly fond way. “I'm going to have so much fun with you.” he brushed a hand through his hair, pulling on them so that he could keep his head up. “Open wide.” he instructed him then, amazed at how quickly he responded. He leant forward, propping himself up on his knees so that the angle wouldn’t be so awkward; then, finally, he started pushing his cock inside of his mouth.

The request to open wide would’ve suggested that Hikaru was going to do all the work, and that was actually how he had first intended it; when he saw the way Yamada reached forward, trying to get more of it between his lips, he decided he didn’t mind too much changing his plans.

He kept holding his head without forcing him, enjoying the way the younger used his tongue to follow the veins on his cock, hollowing his cheeks while he took him as deep as he could go, letting it sit close to the entrance to his throat for a while before having to come back for air.

And as much as Hikaru wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy it, he found he was unable to stop looking at him, at the way his lips stretched to accommodate his girth, how lost into it he seemed, as if he was drawing an incredible pleasure just by giving him head.

After a few more minutes of this treatment, anyway, Hikaru was forced to let him go; he released the hold on his head and backed away, biting hard on his tongue as he watched his face, a complete mess already, flushed and with spit and pre-come making his lips glisten.

“Was I, then?” Yamada asked as soon as he could, his voice now sounding a little raspy.

“Were you what?”

The younger smirked, propping himself up on his elbows and looking straight into his eyes.

“Lying about how good I am.” he murmured, licking his lips as if he wasn’t already indecent enough.

Hikaru snorted, getting off of his chest to go back kneeling next to him.

“You were not.” he reassured him. “But I had no doubt about it.”

Yamada chuckled a little and then sit up, throwing him an interrogative look.

“So what now? If I was indeed making a good job, I suppose you didn’t let me finish it because you had something else in mind.”

Hikaru smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him because he just couldn’t help it.

“I had.” he confirmed, speaking right against his lips, his breathing troubled now. “Tell me where you keep stuff, and get on your hands and knees on the mattress. I'm taking you for a ride, Yama-chan.” he told him, and the closeness made it easy for him to see how the younger shivered at his words.

“Nightstand’s drawer.” he replied quickly, then rushed to get into position. After Hikaru had retrieved both lube and condoms he turned to look at him, and had to fight back the instinct to curse.

Leaning forward a little, his back arched just the right way and his legs spread, offering himself completely to him and whatever he wanted to do with him. Hikaru was seriously starting to ask himself why he hadn’t thought about doing this a long, long time before.

“You’re beautiful.” he told him, because he deserved at least some praise right now. “Be careful to what you give me, I might not be able to live without from now on.” he said then, only half-joking.

Yamada turned to look at him, smiling.

“Well, I'm here, am I not? And, trust me, just do this right and I'm not going anywhere.” he promised, only adding fuel to Hikaru’s fire.

“That’s very good to know.” he murmured, and then rushed to kneel behind him, uncapping the lube in a rush and pouring some on his hand.

For all of his eagerness, anyway, he took his sweet time preparing him: he had the feeling that, whether it was for real or for show, Yamada was going to look and sound amazing while he did that.

He was right, of course; the first digit inside of him made him moan mildly, arching his back to try and get more of it inside of him. Hikaru complied quite easily there, because he still hadn’t achieved what he had hoped.

He got more lucky with the second; the hiss Yamada let out couldn’t have been feigned, neither could’ve been the way he rolled his hips to meet the elder’s fingers as they scissored him slowly. 

“Who’s the tease now?” he asked Hikaru, almost out of breath already. Yaotome chuckled, pushing the fingers deeper and moving them around a little. Yamada’s next moan told him he had hit jackpot.

“I'm not teasing at all. I'm just enjoying myself.” he told him, leaning down so that he could say it right in his ear. “Can take another one?”

“Can take all you have to give me.” Yamada replied, proudly. “Especially if you give it to me a little faster than this.”

Hikaru let out a chuckle and nodded.

“Faster it is.” he said, promptly letting a third finger join the first two, moving them repeatedly against that sweet spot inside of him, the one that had already made a mess of Yamada, who apparently couldn’t avoid writhing under his care, a stream of groans and curses leaving his pretty, shiny lips.

Hikaru was having a field day.

“I understand you feel the need to belittle me.” Ryosuke said once Hikaru granted him a moment to breath. “But I don’t think it’s neither of our interests if you let me come like this. Just get those fingers out and give me something real.” he demanded, hissing, and Hikaru could see they were way past his comfort zone.

He carefully removed his fingers from him, loving the way his hole twitched at the loss, and knelt properly behind him, the front of his thighs touching the back of Yamada’s, his cock teasingly brushing against his hole.

He reached down to grab a condom, when he heard Ryosuke clear his throat.

“Honestly, I'm...” he started saying, then he stopped and sighed. “Well, I'm fine without if you are.”

Hikaru stopped, throwing him an amused look.

“I don’t know.” he said, making sure Yamada could see he was smiling. “I know where _I_’ve been, but with the way you’re offering so willingly to me, there’s no saying about you.”

Yamada snorted.

“I told you it was all about you.” he muttered, pushing back. “Wear it, don’t wear it. Just get it into me, Hikaru. I'm serious.” he said then, and despite the urge in his voice it sounded as the most sensual command Hikaru had ever received.

He let go of the condom, used some more lube to coat his cock, and finally started pushing inside of him.

He realized, as he did that, that he wasn’t so at ease either; might’ve been how Yamada had gone down on him before, how much it had turned him on to prepare him or the situation altogether, but once he managed to breach inside of the younger he actually needed to take a deep breath to control himself, to avoid fucking into him with no regard for his well-being, and come most likely ten seconds later.

He kept pushing slowly, then, and stopped only when he had bottomed out, relishing the heated vice around his cock, relishing how Yamada’s body twitched around him, eager for more already.

“Is it...” he started to ask, but Yamada managed to catch him off guard again. With a smart movement of his hips he let him slip out a little, then pushed back to take him inside again.

“So good.” he groaned, as if there was any need for it. Hikaru grabbed his hips, hard to try and keep him still.

“I'm not in the habit of calling people I’ve never slept with before ‘sluts’, but really, Ryosuke...” he hissed, his fingers tightening in the younger’s flesh when he felt him shiver.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a slut, whatever.” he dismissed him, rolling his hips again. “I like it when you say my name.” he admitted then, turning around to give him a sly smile.

And there, Hikaru decided he wasn’t willing to play games anymore.

He fucked inside of him, before Yamada could do that all on his own, holding him tight and pulling him on himself as he moved forward, making every thrust so much harder like that. He then leant forward to get more leverage, his chest plastered against Yamada’s back, and kissed the nape of his neck, licking around his shoulder blades and leaving a few bite marks here and there, as he kept moving relentlessly inside of him.

“You feel so good.” he murmured against his skin. “You take me so well it’s almost unbelievable. Ryosuke.” he said, smirking a little.

“Told you I was good.” Yamada said, panting heavily. “Touch me, Hikaru. I can’t take it much longer, I...” he moaned out loud when Hikaru managed to thrust deeper, reaching his sweet spot again. “Now, Hikaru. Now.” he all but begged, a sound so sweet that Hikaru couldn’t help but complying.

He brought his hand around the younger’s cock, stroking him fast as he kept angling his thrusts to keep hitting him there, getting back straight to have more leverage.

Yamada kept moaning and spurring him on, babbling nonsense while completely lost in pleasure. Hikaru would’ve found it amusing, if it hadn’t actually been hot as hell.

When Yamada came his arms just gave out, and he stayed up only on his knees and with the hold Hikaru had on his hips, his body shivering and the sounds he was making getting even more delicious.

The elder looked at him almost fascinated; he slowed his thrusts down, not knowing whether the younger would’ve considered impolite for him to go on. He waited for him to have recovered, all the while caressing the flesh of his hips in a soothing way.

A short while later Ryosuke opened his eyes back; he couldn’t manage to get back on all fours and just stayed like that, pushing his hips back.

“Keep moving.” he murmured, his voice broken. “Wanna feel you coming inside.”

Hikaru swallowed, his hips giving an involuntary thrust.

“When you say ‘coming inside’ you mean...”

Yamada snorted, managing to turn his head around to look at him.

“The only possible thing it could mean.” he hissed. “Call me slut all you want, I don’t care. Just get it over with.”

And Hikaru was more than happy to do that; even though, at this point, all he managed to do was thrust inside of him a few more times – admittedly harder than before – and he was already feeling there. So he held tight onto him, murmuring his name times and times again until he shut up completely, his hips stilling as he emptied himself inside the heat of the younger’s body.

Still taken in the afterglow, he however managed to lean down, wrapping his arms around Yamada’s chest and pulling him up, letting him fall back on top of him when he laid down on the mattress.

His chest moved up and down, heavily, doing the same thing to Yamada, who chose that moment to chuckle and turn around, letting him slip outside.

“So?” he said, stretching his neck to press a kiss to Hikaru’s lips.

Yaotome smiled, shaking his head.

“It’s just like cooking, right? You _have_ to admit I know my way around sex too.” he joked, brushing a lock of hair away from his face.

“You do.” Yamada conceded, shrugging. “But I'm the best.”

“At everything you do, Ryosuke.” Hikaru caved willingly. “What now? Do you have anything else you’d like to teach me?” he smirked, his fingers drawing imaginary patterns on the younger’s back, almost making him purr.

“Yes.” he nodded, resting his head against Hikaru’s chest. “I’ll teach you how good it is to bask in the afterglow. And after that... who knows. I might still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Hikaru’s body shivered at that, but he didn’t care if Yamada had noticed.

“Can’t wait for you to show them all to me.” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his head.

“Might take a while. I'm _very_ talented.” Yamada teased, turning around again in his embrace to look him in the eyes, waiting for an answer.

“Good, then.” Hikaru said, nodding. “I'm not going away until you’ve shown me every single one of them, Ryosuke. It’s on.”

Yamada laughed, at ease.

“It’s on alright, Yaotome-san.” he said, kissing him one more time and then finally resting against him again, basking in his wonderful afterglow.


End file.
